


Blood in Her Mouth

by StormbornQueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: Lucifer is tired of being a puppet to his father. Maze convinces him it's time to do something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the recent episode 13, "A Good Day to Die"

_SHE LEARNED HOW TO SMILE WITH BLOOD IN HER MOUTH._

_SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL, SHE WAS BRAVE,_

_BUT IT WAS UGLY._

\--------

 

Blood pooled in her mouth and she savored the metallic taste. She had needed to gut something, but beating up two thugs was as close as she could get at this moment in time. Both men were unconscious at her feet, their faces and hands bloody and beaten. They’d gotten a few blows in, and she’d welcomed the pain. It was an easy distraction from the day’s draining activities; after Lucifer had come back, she needed to get out of the hospital.

Slumping the two men together, she zip-tied their hands and feet before telling the bartender to call the cops, leaving him her business card. The balding bartender stood a good foot taller than her, his eyes wide as he nodded, looking at her bloodied face. She gave him a dangerous smile before turning and sauntering from the bar.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was at Lux. The club was empty as she made her way to the elevator, entering the code for the penthouse as she stepped in. As the elevator jolted into action, her mind replayed the events from earlier in the day. _Damn you Lucifer, you died!_

The car stopped and the doors pinged open, and she walked into the dim living room. It smelled of him; expensive cigars, fine leather, and a hint of Hell’s fire. _He went where she could not follow!_

She suddenly felt suffocated. She pulled at the green scrubs, peeling them off her bloody arms and throwing them to the ground. Cool air caressed her now exposed skin as she stood in her underwear. Moving down the hall, she grabbed a shirt out of Lucifer’s dresser, a maroon button up. She buttoned the shirt as she moved back into the living room, grabbing a bottle of vodka from behind the bar and collapsing onto the lounge chair.

What was her plan? To wait for him to come home, and then what? She wanted to punch him in his smug face, that was for sure. But she also wanted to run her hands through his hair and make sure he was still _him_. What if he had gotten stuck in Hell? What if he didn’t come back to her? And all for Chloe. _Chloe._ She didn’t think she could be mad at her, not now. They’d gotten too close. She had been positive Lucifer was in love with the detective, but of course daddy dearest had to screw it all up, and Maze didn’t know what hurt her more; Lucifer’s actual death, or the death of his heart that day he found out the truth about Chloe.

She brought the vodka to her lips just as the elevator doors pinged open and the devil himself stepped into the room, his eyes zoning in on her.

There was so much anguish in his eyes, and it pained her to her core.

“Mazikeen.” Her name was a whisper on his lips as he stood in the center of the room. He regarded her, noticing the flux of blood coming from the corner of her mouth, and the blood across her knuckles as she gripped the neck of the bottle.

“I needed to release some anger,” she purred, watching his gaze. She lowered the bottle to the floor and rose to meet him. He was pale, his skin cool to her touch as her right hand ghosted down his cheek. “Lucifer…”

“Don’t start with me, Mazikeen.” He turned from her, moving to the bar.

“You died.” She stepped next to him, grabbing his shoulder to turn him so he had to look at her. “You left me where I could not follow!”

“Weren’t you the one that wanted to kill me in the first place?!”

“Yes, but-I…Lucifer, I was so scared.”

The rage on the devil’s face slipped away, and all at once it was replaced with grave sorrow. Mazikeen was many things, but she had never been scared.

“Hell below Maze, so was I.” His resolve broke and he felt his eyes burn with the threat of tears. Her hand released his shoulder and wove into his hair while her other hand wiped the tears from his cheek. He caved, and all at once fell into her embrace.

His sudden weight knocked her back and they fell back against the bar, sliding to the ground. Maze cradled his head against her chest, running her fingers through his hair.

“I was such a fool, Maze. I fell right into my father’s trap. How could I be so blind? And yet, I still died for her.”

“You’re no fool, you’re the devil. Your father will pay for his cruel tricks; you will be his puppet no longer.” There was venom in her words.

“I thought you didn’t even care for the detective, Mazie.”

“She may have grown on me, but that doesn’t matter. I care for you, Lucifer, and I haven’t seen pain like this in quite some time.”

The devil looked up at his demon, and she smiled down at him, her teeth shock white against the blood caked on her lips. _She learned how to smile with blood in her mouth…_

But this was not a smile that held ill or sadistic intent; no, this rare smile held all the love and care that she had garnished for him over the centuries of them being together. Wherever he went, she followed, and it had been cruel of him to leave her. Stupid of him too, since she always saved his ass. _She was beautiful, she was brave…_

He touched the left side of her face, and willed the glamour away so that her true self was revealed. The marred flesh of her demon half face was gruesome and ragged under his touch, and he thought how out of place it was on this earth. _But it was ugly…_

They were both ugly underneath; death and destruction incarnate. They’d always be ugly underneath.

“I need to leave here Maze, at least for a while.” He removed his hand from her face and the glamour returned, making her appear human once again.

“Take me with you.” Her words were honey, and he wouldn’t admit it aloud, but it was because he had hoped she’d come. He couldn’t go anywhere without her.

Lucifer stood and pulled Maze up with him, pressing his lips to hers. The taste of vodka and blood clashed against his tongue and he smiled into the kiss, biting her lip before they broke apart. He trailed kisses over her jaw and down her neck to the swell of her breasts.

“Darling, is this my shirt?” he murmured against her skin.

“Want me to take it off, _darling_?”

“No, leave it on.” His voice was husky as he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried them to the piano. The light of the moon danced across her olive skin as he moved against her. Maybe this would be their last night at Lux. Or, maybe they’d come back, after everything had settled over. One thing was for certain though; he was done being a puppet in his father’s game, and this time, he was going to do something about it.

Devil and demon spent the evening getting reacquainted with one another, and as the night wore into dawn, they took what belongings they’d need, covered the furniture with sheets, and climbed into the black 1962 Chevy Corvette. They didn’t know where they were going, but they’d figure it out along the way.

Lucifer’s nails dug into her thigh, and Maze smiled into the wind. The road stretched on before them, the horizon painted obsidian veined with fire and a blush pink as the sun rose to greet a new day.

And it was as it always was; _the devil and his demon._

**Author's Note:**

> Luci and Maze are ready to kick some ass and take names. I'm bored with the whole "save Chloe" thing, so Lucifer is leaving her behind and setting things straight with daddy dearest. Comments and kudos are very welcome here; maybe they'll help get me out of this writers block ayyeee.


End file.
